warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackstar's Leadership Ceremony
Blackstar's Leadership Ceremony Blackfoot stared at the rock standing in the center of the cave. Suddenly, he felt his doubts slowly taking over him. He began to doubt if StarClan would really accept him, he had been Tigerstar’s second in command, and he had killed Stonefur, which he now deeply regretted. < Runningnose seemed to have the same doubts, because he didn’t urge the leader to put his nose against the stone. Blackfoot’s paw hesitated to take a step forward, as he felt forces pushing him to take both a step forward and backward. The medicine cat stayed behind, not reacting at all. Blackfoot felt himself getting slightly frustrated that the medicine cat wasn’t there to support him like most of them were supposed to be. He sent a glance to the exit of the cave, and the bright light coming from it. He finally forced himself to look away and walk up to the stone. Without giving himself time to think, Blackfoot put his nose against the stone. He heard Runningnose whisper, “Good luck,” and he accepted the luck as the stone shinned brighter, and the dark cave was lightened up. When he picked his nose off of the stone, he was no longer facing Runningnose but instead thousands of StarClan cats, all looking at him, intently. “Blackfoot,” they all called as one but as many. “Are you ready to receive your nine lives?” Blcakfoot sighed with relief, Starclan had accepted him. Feeling his confidence boosted he replied, “I am ready StarClan!” Some of the cats began to grow, as others began to shrink, into the shapes of tiny stars. The first cat to reach him was Crookedstar. “Welcome, Blackfoot,” he greeted the white tom. “I am here to give you your first life.” Blackfoot nodded curious how he would give it. His question was answered when Crookedstar put his nose against Blackfoot’s head and murmured, “With this life I give you experience.” A wave of pain surged through his body and he gritted his teeth, so that he wouldn't yowl in pain. “Use it to guide your clan.” Slowly the leader backed away and he was replaced by Sagewhisker, who had been the medicine cat when Blackfoot was very young. The white cat walked up to Blackfoot and put his nose against Blackfoot’s forehead. With this life I give you honor,” the she-cat whispered, and this life was just as painful as the previous, with Blackfoot digging his claws into the starry ground. “Honor always comes before victory and power, never forget.” Blackfoot dipped his head as the white tom paddled away. His place was taken by Whitethroat, and the tom that had once been sick by the disease in ShadowClan now looked healthy, and happy. Blackfoot had spent some time in Shadowclan with him, but it wasn't long before he had been kicked out by ThunderClan, so the two cats never really got to know each other. He slowly leaned forward to give Blackfoot a life. “With this life I give you gratitude. Use it to get even more help.” This life was soft and easy, Blackfoot couldn't help relaxing a little bit. Blackfoot recognized the Windclan tom who took Whitethroat’s place. It was Gorsepaw, a cat who had gone through a lot of torture due to both Brokenstar and Tigerstar. “With this life I give you perseverance,” he whispered, and this life sent pain running through his body. Blackfoot resisted the urge to cry in pain. "Use it to survive challenges your clan will have to face.” The tom paddled away and was replaced by an ugly black she-cat, whom Blackfoot recognized as Yellowfang. She had been kicked out of ShadowClan while Brokenstar was leader, so that he could have a cat to throw the blame of the dead cats on. “With this life I give you acceptance; never deny your fate, Blackfoot; your fate is to reclaim the ShadowClan that was great and noble, despite their cold hearts.” Blackfoot clenched his teeth. The only word to describe this life was pain. Yellowfang slowly paddled away and her place was taken by Cinderfur, a cat Blackfoot had never got to know well, although he was the deputy of ShadowClan for a very short period of time. “With this life I give you loyalty,” he claimed, and this life contained strength and a cluster of feelings but no pain as Blackfoot sucked it in. “Use it to make decisions concerning your clan.” As Cinderfur backed away, his place was taken by Nightstar. He didn’t waste any time. He approached the new leader of the clan and put his nose against his forehead. “With this life I give you courage." This life hurt horribly but Blackfoot sucked it all in anyways. “You must be brave to fix ShadowClan.” Blackfoot nodded. "I will be, I promise.” He nodded and paddled back to StarClan to take his place among the cats there, as the next cat approached. Blackfoot was happy to see Raggedstar, Brokenstar’s father and the clan leader before him. Blackfoot had looked up to Raggedstar so much as a kit and as an apprentice, and even now he felt like it was an honor to receive a life from the cat. “With this life I give you love.” Blackfoot was surprised at the life but gladly accepted it anyways taking in both the pain and the beauty of the life. “Don’t hesitate to use it, and don’t try to fight back; you can never win.” Blackfoot understood that he was talking about Brokenstar and he felt a stab of sympathy for the leader that he was forced to love a monster, no matter how hard he tried not to. As Raggedstar paddled away another cat took his place. Blackfoot stared wide eyed at the gray tom, surprised that he would even want to see his face. But Stonefur’s eyes contained to hate or desire for revenge. “I’m sorry,” Blackfoot muttered. “I shouldn’t have killed you, I regret it so much.” “That’s all I need to forgive you,” he muttered. “Which brings me to your last life.” He took a step forward. “With this life I give you regret. Learn from your mistakes, do not hide from them. They are a lesson to you.” Blackfoot sucked in the pain. He was willing to take any sign of forgiveness from the cat he had killed, and regretted killing far too much. Finally Stonefur took a step back, “We now free you of your warrior name and give you the title Blackstar.” “Blackstar! Blackstar! Blackstar!” the cats of StarClan began to chant and he felt a burst of relief that he had been excepted as a leader and receive his nine lives. Slowly the cats started to fade and he woke up, to find a pleased Runningnose staring at him. “I’m so glad it worked,” he purred, and Blackstar nodded in agreement. “I’m ready to go back to ShadowClan,” he claimed as he stretched, and Runningnose nodded. Together the two cats slowly began to paddle back towards their camp, where Blackstar’s leadership awaited. Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Leadership Ceremonies Category:Fan Fictions